Bound by Iron
Bound by Iron is the first entry in the novel series The Inquisitives. It was written by Edward Bolme and was published in 2007 by Wizards of the Coast. The story revolves around Cimozjen as he attempts to investigate the brutal murder of his friend Torval shortly after finding his corpse in a river. The story is primarily set in Karrnath. Main Characters Cimozjen Hellekanus A Paladin of Dol Dorn and a former soldier of the Karrnathi special unit the Iron Band. Cimozjen has a lot of faith in the Sovereign Host and follows the teachings of Dol Dorn strictly. He is a veteran of the Last War and carries many painful memories of those days. In battle he does everything he can to avoid killing his opponent, his main weapons are his sword and his staff of which he uses the latter to beat down his opponent without injuring them too severely. In such a case that he did injure someone or put their life in danger he would use his divine powers to heal his opponent, even if they still held a grudge against him. Minrah A mischievous and mysterious elf bard who desires a real story above all else. Upon introducing herself she states she has no family name and that she never had one. Her morals are brought into question through out the story as she seems to resent the gods that Cimozjen worships and often attempts to sleep with him despite knowing he is married. Minrah lacks any real combat skills and will hide behind her allies in such an event that she feels is life threatening. Her contributions to the party lie in her ability to manipulate people through word and her rogue like talents. Fighter/Four A warforged with a dark past that has left it with little social skills and a vague understanding of society. He is often treated like a child as he misunderstands idioms taking them literally and has a natural naivety. Despite his faults Fighter is a loyal companion who values his new found friendship with Minrah and Cimozjen. Minor Characters Torval Ellinger A former Iron Band soldier and a friend to Cimozjen. Torval fought alongside Cimozjen during the Last War and was born in Rekkenmark. Torval has a tattoo of a wolf clutching the crown of Galifar rendered in the old heraldry style which he claims it to be the traditional mark of our land. Rophis son of Raanel Also known as Rophis the wine monger or Rophis of Fairhaven is a tall wealthy merchant who is kind and charming. Yorin Thauram II A young elf and the captain of the White Lions of Korth city. He displays the cliche arrogant elven demeanor with pride and shows little empathy. Pomindras A human male who is the commander aboard the Silver Cygnet ship. His hair is shaven and upon his face is a goatee. Plot Synopsis Trivia *Despite the series being titled The Inquisitives, no professional inquisitives are featured in the novel. *Despite Cimozjen's mature age and military service in the Karnathi army, the emerald claw or even the blood of vol are never referenced. Category:Novels